


Babbling On

by ThtGrnGntlmn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Maybe some other characters from time to time, Tickling, but not like sexually, just some good ol blurbs here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThtGrnGntlmn/pseuds/ThtGrnGntlmn
Summary: A catchall place for any blurbs I may write up :-)





	Babbling On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/4 where he finds out that you are really ticklish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I would like to apologize if the characterization in this is a little off, I wanted to write this in a single day but didn't start until the afternoon, so I published it at like 1 in the morning."

_ Ashton _

“Honestly, you are _such_ a hipster.”

“Am not!”

“Are too! Who the actual fuck eats kale because they think it tastes good?”

Ashton’s face contorted into a grimace. Or a defeated frown. _Because it’s so true_.

“And you talk about how health conscience you are and how you blend your kale into an all-natural smoothie.”

“Actually, that’s just me being a healthy person, unlike you.” He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest, defending himself.

“Oh, hun,” you said, patting his cheek. “Where’s the fun in being healthy?”

“Living longer?”

“Other than that.”

Ashton thought about it for a second. He couldn’t seem to come up with anything. “At least I don’t… You know… do that, um, thing…” He trailed off. Ash was trying to come up with an appropriate insult, but was failing miserably. He fell silent.

Then he decided that his best move was to poke you in the side.

You automatically yelped. Ashton was taken aback, surely not expecting you to make that kind of sound. Like a small animal being hit by a car. His eyes widened. _Oh, no,_ you thought. Ash smirked, readying his hands like he was about to play some really intense sport. _He finally found it. This is the end of me._

“At least I’m not… ticklish!” Ash sprang into action. He jabbed and poked, as if there were no tomorrow. It was incessant. You were positive torture would’ve been nicer than this. Actually, torture would’ve _definitely_ been better than this.

One eternity later, the laughing stopped. Ashton seemed _reallllly_ pleased with himself. You glared at him, just for a few moments too long. To make him feel intimidated. “This isn’t over,” you said defiantly. “Not. Over.” You stalked off with the last word. Outwardly, you might have seemed like you were calming down, though on the inside, you were already plotting your revenge.

 

_ Luke  _

Your boyfriend held up two movies: _Deadpool_ and _The Hangover._ “Which one?” He asked, a serious look on his face.

“ _Deadpool_. Always and forever,” you responded, like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. Luke popped the movie in then sat down snuggled up next to you, grabbing a bowl of popcorn on his way over.

About halfway through the film, Luke’s phone vibrated in his pocket. That wouldn’t have been a problem if you two hadn’t been cuddling. The vibration on your lower thigh made you twitch, letting out a small titter of laughter. His phone buzzed again and you giggled louder this time. “Get your phone before it goes off again!” You said, pushing yourself up.

Luke sat up and looked at you quizzically, while reaching into his pocket. You shrugged and said, “It tickled.”

He gave you weird look and put his phone on the coffee table.

“What?” You asked. “It did.”

“That little buzz? It tickled?”

“Yes!” You said, turning around to face him properly. You raised an eyebrow at him, and he raised one at you. “You gotta problem with that, bub?” You challenged.

“No,” he said, cocking his head. “But you will.”

Ever so carefully, he traced his fingers lightly over your bare skin. You immediately reacted and began to writhe under his touch. “Noooo…” You whined.

“Yesss,” Luke retorted. Completely forgetting about the movie, he tickled you harder, getting a decent amount of laughs and shrieking from you. Luke chuckled at your own laughter, evidently very pleased with himself.

“You- fucker-” was all you managed to get out between giggles.

You weren’t sure why he stopped when he did. It seemed like he was just getting started. You looked at him to see he was staring at you.

“What?” You questioned.

Luke smiled. “You are so fucking cute. I can’t even begin to explain how cute you are.”

You stuck your tongue out at him and he reciprocated. “Fucking whore,” you spat as you turned back around to cuddle again; there was no venom in your voice.

“Fucking nerd,” he returned–equally as lovingly–while snuggling up to you.

You simpered to yourself and got comfortable as you returned your attention back to the movie.

 

_ Calum  _

“Jesus, it’s hot out.” Cal complained, walking onto the patio. He had changed into his swim trunks, which left his bare chest exposed.

“Well, if you’re so warm, go jump in the pool,” you said, turning to the next page in your book. Calum walked over and sat on the edge of your lounge chair. You looked up from your book to see he was giving you his signature puppy-dog eyes.

“But babe…” He said, lower lip jutting out. “You said you’d come in with me.” He held his hands up under his chin like a beggar and scooted closer to you. “Pweeeeeeaaasssseeee?” He asked.

You rolled your eyes since Calum couldn’t see it under your dark sunglasses. He sat his chin on top of your knee now, determined to cutely guilt trip you. You huffed a big sigh and closed your book with a snap. Calum cheered and stood to help you up.

“You’re lucky I love you,” you joked, with a smile and a finger pointed at him. He smirked and gave you a quick kiss before taking your hand and leading you to the pool.

As you encountered the ledge, Cal looked at you, smiling brightly. You delicately dipped your toe into the water and shivered a little bit. “Cold?” He asked. You nodded. He quickly squeezed your hand. “Count of three, okay?” Calum said.

“Sure,” you said. When Cal turned his gaze to the water you smiled evilly.

“One. Two. Thr-“

Before he could finish, you let go of his hand and shoved with all of your might. Calum, not at all expecting that surprise attack, toppled over. When he popped back out of the water, his hair was sticking up in all different directions, and his face was hard set, clearly feeling betrayed. You started sniggering at the sight, so hard you could barely breathe.

“You are so in trouble,” Cal said. Just before you could stutter out a syllable, Calum snagged your outstretched hand that had been pointing at him as you laughed, and tugged you into the freezing water.

“Holy shit!” You screamed after coming up to the surface. You splashed Calum. “Not fair!” You pouted, crossing your arms. The water just above your waist, so you could still reach the bottom.

“Not fair?” Cal grinned devilishly. “I’ll show you not fair.” Calum pounced, and tried to push you underwater. That was until you started giggling profusely. Cal stopped, looking at you questioningly. Then a look of understanding crossed his face and he smirked. “So…” He started; you began to back away from him slowly. “Ticklish, huh?”

Right as you tried to make a mad dash to safety, Calum got a hold of you and started to tickle. You squealed and plead for him to stop in between gasping for oxygen. Eventually, he stopped. He held you up as you’re breathing evened; you could barely stand. His skin was warm against your own, and you stayed that way for a few seconds longer then you needed.

You looked up, then, to see his smug face.

“I hate you. So much.”

He looked at you fondly. “I didn’t know you were so sensitive to touch.”

You shook your head, feeling tired. “Ugh. I hate it.”

Cal leaned down and kissed you gently. “Well,” he said after pulling back, “I _love_ it.”

 

_ Michael  _

You woke up to being spooned by Michael. You turned around in his arms to see he was already awake and smiled affectionately.

“Good morning, darlin’,” he said, returning the smile. His words ran together a little bit, still not fully awake.

“G’morning.”

You rested your head on his bare chest, not ready to get up yet. “What time is it?” You asked.

“Uh…” Michael checked the time. “About a quarter to eight.”

You groaned very loudly and sat up from the bed. “I have to get to work soon.”

Mike frowned. “But I thought you took the day off?” His statement came as more of a question.

“I did, but Stacy asked me to cover her shift for today because she has something going on. A nephew’s bar mitzvah. Or a gynecologist appointment. I can’t remember.”

“Those are two _very_ different things, babe.”

“I know, I know,” you said with a wave of your hand. You needed to get dressed. “Where the _fuck_ are my clothes?” You searched the room, considering the fact that they might be in other rooms right now.

“Maybe,” Mike started, “they disappeared, meaning you have to stay here the rest of the day.”

“I could steal your clothes if I really had to,” you countered.

“Aw, babe, that’s so hot, don’t tempt me like that.”

You scoffed. “You are so uncouth.” You went to glance into the bathroom, and saw a pile of dark clothes.

“Don’t use such big words, it’s morning,” Mikey complained. After you saw that they were yours, you picked up the articles of clothing and started to put them on. You stumbled back into Mike’s bedroom, jeans halfway on, in search of your phone. You paused at the night stand so you could bend down and give Michael a kiss. He reached up to cup your face gently. The touch, however, was a little _too_ gentle. His fingers brushed your face so lightly that you snorted. Very unattractively. In the middle of kiss.

Your cheeks burned as you quickly drew back.

“What the hell was that?” Mikey asked, chortling himself.

You sheepishly grinned at him. “You tickled me.”

Michael made a ‘hmph’ noise, like he was mulling something over. He then stroked your sides carefully. “Does this tickle?” He asked curiously. You nodded while giggling. “How about this?” He said, prodding at your stomach. You squirmed this time, cackling rather loudly. Mike continued to do this until you fell onto the bed, unable to support your weight any more.

You leaned up to give him a short kiss to show you weren’t mad at him. But it got a longer. And more heated. Somehow you found yourself in his lap, wholly wrapped up in him and him alone. You pulled away long enough to say, “I think I’ll call in sick,” and then Michael’s lips were on yours again.


End file.
